<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are My Humanity by Foxy_Springtrap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830787">You Are My Humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Springtrap/pseuds/Foxy_Springtrap'>Foxy_Springtrap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Wattpad let my story get stolen, Enjoy my Undertale Christmas Special - Coming Soon!, F/M, Fazbear’s Fright, Like really slow, Reader is Understanding, Reader is female but you can imagine any gender you want, Slow Burn, So this is my primary writing place, Springtrap is a good boi, Springtrap is protective of reader, William Afton is a sadistic little bitch, William does not necessarily always come back, William killed the kids, Yes there is more of the story on Wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Springtrap/pseuds/Foxy_Springtrap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at Fazbears Fright. But they found one, a REAL ONE. Now you have to deal with it. But it has two sides. One thirsts for your blood, the other wants to save you. It knows a way to banish the evil to the darkest pits of hell, but will you be able to save the good from destruction? And will you develop feelings along the way?</p><p>Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon!<br/>Story belongs to me!</p><p>This story is copyrighted. It will only be published in three places:<br/>-Here on AO3 under the username Foxy_Springtrap<br/>-On Wattpad under the username Foxy_Springtrap<br/>-On Quotev under the username FoxySpringtrap<br/>Please report to me if this story is published anywhere else, as I love my stories, and I would lose inspiration if someone just copied all my hard work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello dear readers, and welcome to You Are My Humanity, a Five Nights At Freddy’s fanfic, written by, well, me!</p><p>I have many names, but I mainly go by Foxy.</p><p>This story is my most popular Wattpad story, and my pride and joy.</p><p>I have it on Wattpad, but I recently found out that a sketchy vietnamese website had copied my story word for word, so I hope I’ll have better luck here.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue: ???’s P.O.V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Secrets are discovered.</p><p>An old entity has awoken.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness, all around me. <em>Why am I here? What is my purpose anymore?</em></p><p>Is it to suffer? I've been trapped in here for so long, my joints have rusted over from all the blood.</p><p>I wonder why I woke up. Something must have woken me, but what?</p><p>Voices, I hear voices. They are faint, but still there, and footsteps. <strike>Please, find me. Please set me free. I can't stay here any longer. I must remain still, dead to the world. Maybe then they will throw me into a landfill and I can be free.</strike></p><p>Then I remember...</p><p>Wait, no. I can't be set free, not with this <em>disgusting</em> murderer inside of me. I know he will try to take control, and make me kill, while I watch from the sidelines just like before.</p><p>I'm sorry <strike>Cassidy</strike> (Golden Freddy), <strike>Gabriel</strike> (Freddy), <strike>Fritz</strike> (Foxy), <strike>Susie</strike> (Chica), <strike>Jeremy</strike> (Bonnie), and <strike>Charlotte</strike> (Marionette).</p><p>I hear a <em>thunk</em>, and one of the boards covering the doorway falls away, letting a small crack of light in.</p><p>A crowbar wedged itself in the crack between the boards, and the old wood creaks as it is pried away from the doorway. I feel myself smile a little because I haven't seen light in <em>so</em> long.</p><p>After a few minutes, all of the boards are cleared away and yellow florescent light makes a path down the center of the room.</p><p>Humans. Humans enter the room and immediately head over to the box of junk I got bored with in one day. I make sure to close my eyes and go limp. <strike>Can't have the humans see a sentient robot covered in dried blood, can I?</strike></p><p>Their voices are filled with excitement as they dig through the worthless props.</p><p>"Wow, is this Toy Bonnie's guitar?" A male voice asks.</p><p>"No way, look. This is the real Foxy's arm. I remember him when I was a kid. I loved him." A female voice said.</p><p>I peeked my eyes open, seeing all the humans on the other side of the room. There were three of them, one female and two male, and they all had on the same red shirt and black dress pants. One of the males had on a hat with a gold badge on it. Uniforms? Strange. But they haven't noticed me hiding behind these boxes yet, so I can watch them for a bit.</p><p>As the two humans by the junk box discussed its contents, I drew my attention to the male human with a hat who stood up and turned on a flashlight.</p><p>He shined his light on the arcade machines I stole parts from to repair myself. He gasped and gestured to the others to look.</p><p>They all ran over to the machines, the box of parts forgotten.</p><p>The girl tried turning the machine on, but failed. The guy who was talking about Toy Bonnie's guitar scoffed at her, calling her stupid for 'not knowing how electronics worked.'</p><p>He reached in the back of the machine, humming triumphantly when he found the power cord.</p><p>When they couldn't find an outlet, they talked for a bit and finally decided to take everything out of the room.</p><p>They said something that intrigued me. They said they were spreading it all out throughout the '<em>attraction</em>'.</p><p><strike>Like a theme park maybe?</strike> Then the girl and boy grabbed anything they could carry and left.</p><p>The one with the hat and flashlight stayed, claiming he would 'look around a little more'.</p><p>He shined his flashlight around, finding the children's pictures on the wall.</p><p>He shrugged, finding nothing of interest, until he shined his light over the dark stacks of boxes I was partially hidden by.</p><p>He gasped when he saw my leg, and ran over. I quickly shut my eyes as he approached. In one clean move, I heard him shove the boxes aside, exclaiming as he discovered me.</p><p>He ran to the doorway and screamed for everyone to <em>come here quick</em>. He walked back to me and I heard him mutter, "I don't recognize this one, he must have been an original, probably one of the ones that an employee got trapped in, judging by all the blood."</p><p>When they all arrived he led them over to me. They gasped as they examined me with their flashlights.</p><p>"It's a real one." The boy uttered, dumbfounded.</p><p>"Boss is gonna be so happy about this!" The girl squealed.</p><p>"But what about the blood?" The one with the hat asked the others.</p><p>"Boss would probably just say it's fake, there most likely isnt a body in there anyway. We all know the murder conspiracy would get us more customers, Mike." The girl muttered.</p><p>I got bored with them and fell asleep, careful not to move.</p><p>This was gonna be a long night.</p><p>I hope they realize what they have just released.</p><p>I won't be able to fight <strike>William</strike> Him if he takes over.</p><p>He is a dirty murderer.</p><p>He is...</p><p>Pure.</p><p>EVIL.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter One: Clumsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader is clumsy.</p><p>Hence the title.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fazbear's Fright.</p><p>Your job.</p><p>You are the night guard.</p><p>And you hate how boring it is.</p><p>Night after night,</p><p>Check cameras for non-existent intruders, fix ventilation, repeat.</p><p> </p><p>No ones's P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Lay your heart into my perfect machine, I will show you what you wanted to see*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahh, your alarm (this is Author-Chan's alarm. It is 'Perfect Machine' by Starset) You use a music alarm because it helps you wake up in a great mood. That annoying generic <em><strong>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP</strong></em> alarm always puts you in a grouchy mood.</p><p> </p><p>You hop off your bed with renewed energy. Your back feels much better with your new mattress.</p><p> </p><p>You hop in the shower and wash up, and hop out and go to your closet. You picked out your freshly washed Fazbear's Fright uniform and pull on your (shoe of choice).</p><p> </p><p>You walk down the hall to your small kitchen and make (f/f) for your breakfast <strike>(which is actually dinner since you work the graveyard shift)</strike> and you sit down on the couch to quickly eat it.</p><p> </p><p>You brush your medium length, (h/c) hair out and head to the bathroom. You brush your teeth and put on light makeup (optional). You smooth out your hair and clothes as you walk back to your bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>You check the time and see you're going to be late if you don't hurry. You quickly gather your wallet, keys, and phone and run out the door, almost forgetting to lock the door behind you.</p><p> </p><p>You start walking to work. You check your watch. 11:50. You don't want to be late, This is the second night of your third week in the stupid attraction. You could almost laugh at the absurdity of your job.</p><p> </p><p>"'Horror Attraction' my ass. The office is the real horror." You mumble to yourself. You chuckle slightly at your joke.</p><p> </p><p>But you aren't kidding about the office. <strike>The office is so grimy, you wouldn't be surprised if you died from breathing in the air.</strike> You think the office once had white wall tiles, but they're so dirty they are various shades of green now.</p><p> </p><p>You turned the corner at 11:55. Good, that gives you 5 minutes to reach the office by speedwalking through the attraction without tripping on those gift props like last week.</p><p> </p><p>And, as your bad luck would have it, you walked in the door at exactly 12:00.</p><p> </p><p>Oh great.</p><p> </p><p>You were late.</p><p> </p><p>You rushed through the Attraction, not looking where you were going, and, as you turned a corner, you tripped on that stupid lit-up Chica head.</p><p> </p><p>You were the clumsiest person ever. At least you had sturdy bones. You put your arms out to dampen the impact of your fall and braced for it.</p><p> </p><p>At least you started to brace for it, were it not for the arm that shot out to wrap around your waist and pull you upright. Who could be here at this time? You craned your next to see who caught you, and lo and behold, you locked eyes with...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Two: Just An Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some conspiracy about Mike.</p><p>Hmmmmmmmmm what’s Mike’s secret.</p><p>Lol jk no secret</p><p>Unless....?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one's P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>...Mike??</p><p> </p><p>You stood up with the assistance of Mike and brushed yourself off. You looked back up and met eyes with the one and only Mike Shmidt. Mr. Bad puns himself. But wait, doesn't he work the day shift?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mike, aren't you supposed to be off work by now?" You asked. You don't see him this late because he leaves after all the customers. You only saw him during your shift when he was training you on your first week, but you know how to do your job now.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at you for a moment, and pulled his cap off to rub his bald head, revealing the nasty scar he never speaks about before answering. "Yes, but I'm here to introduce you to 'the main attraction.' We just found it today." he said, sounding almost giddy.</p><p> </p><p>"'Main attraction', huh? Well, lead the way." You said, thinking it would be at least almost a full Animatronic this time. Last time, they claimed the Foxy head in the hall was 'the main attraction'. Boy, that was a laugh. But hey, whatever makes more money.</p><p> </p><p>Mike grabbed your hand and dragged you to the opposite end of the attraction, to the entrance. Or do you thought. He stopped right next to the door. The wall next to the entrance was torn down, revealing the doorway of a room. You didn't notice it as you came in. The wall that was there must have been fake, you wonder how they found it.</p><p> </p><p>"This is what all the old pizzerias called a 'safe room'. Off camera, excluded from blueprints, unknown to customers." Mike filled in. "To put it bluntly, if you're wearing a suit and the spring locks malfunction, they want you to come here to bleed to death out of the sight of customers." You cringed at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark inside, but the light from the hallway streaming in showed you the floor was even grimier than the office walls.</p><p> </p><p>Mike's smile had turned sinister when you glanced back at him. "You know, (Y/N), all those missing kids, this would be the perfect place in any location to lure and kill them and not get caught." Mike said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, psh, you're just trying to scare me Mike." You said mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>Or was he?</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well anyway, we found some of the first owner of the original location's papers and read up on this, so we basically knocked on all the walls and this one was hollow, so we tore down the wall and it was all boarded up." Mike recalled.</p><p> </p><p>"So you ripped them down and found this 'main attraction' huh?" You asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup, you won't believe what you're about to see." Mike chuckled, tossing you a heavy-duty flashlight.</p><p> </p><p>You followed Mike into the new, not-so-new room. When you walked into the room, the first thing that hit you was the smell. It smelled like something died in here and rotted for more than a decade.</p><p> </p><p>"I know it smells, but we covered the entire room with fresheners so it should get better." Mike says. "The circuits were really old, but we got a light working." Mike walked into the center of the room, and pulled a lightbulb cord. A tiny, dim bulb flickered to life, but did little to light the space.</p><p> </p><p>You swept your flashlight around. There were game consoles in a corner, which were probably going into the arcade, and boxes were everywhere. You could see some of the circuitry of the arcade machines picked apart. Who would store away antiques like these just to dissect them?</p><p> </p><p>Mike directed you to a specific corner of the room, filled with boxes. There was a walkspace between the boxes that he guided you through. The smell was worse back here.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway to the wall, he stopped you and touched your shoulder. "You're gonna need to prepare for what comes next." He said simply. That's reassuring, you thought.</p><p> </p><p>You turned on your flashlight and pointed it low. What caught your eye were the floor tiles. They seemed to be stained a deep, rusty, red. Almost like blood. Maybe what Mike said about what these rooms were for was true. A disgusted shiver crawls up your spine at that.</p><p> </p><p>You shrugged it off and began walking again, following the red trail to the wall. You stopped about three feet from the wall and pointed your flashlight upwards, to the source of all the red staining.</p><p> </p><p>You gasped in horror at what you saw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Three: That Isn't Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Reader-Chan makes a discovery.</p><p>She grabs the attention of a certain yellow multiple-personality rabbit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2nd Person's P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the puddle of red, there sat an Animatronic. A full Animatronic.  "Meet 'the main attraction'." Mike announced. You didn't reply, you just stood there in awe. How did they find a full animatronic, and right under everybody's noses?</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like it used to be a golden rabbit, but it had long since rotted and molded into a golden-greenish color. It looked like it had been through hell and back, and survived. You could see stray wires and parts poking out of the remains of the suit.</p><p> </p><p>The Animatronic looked creepy, but it wasn't scary to you. You just sat there staring at it, taking in all of its details. Studying it. It was a groundbreaking discovery, after all. They discontinued Fazbear's Entertainment animatronics is the early 90's. It had been almost 30 years since a Freddy's was open and still had working robots. You watched it, noting things.</p><p> </p><p>Like the fact that it had pinkish stuff in the torso. <strike>You wondered what it was.</strike></p><p> </p><p>Like the fact that the head had a layer of something red under the suit. <strike>It didn't seem to be paint.</strike></p><p> </p><p>Like the fact that it was sitting in a puddle of red, much like the inside of the suit, like a blood bag was put inside and the animatronic was squeezed. Maybe that's what happened. You know what this room was used for.</p><p> </p><p>And the fact that it's eyes were staring at you now. Bloodshot, rotten eyes with silver irises.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what? You did a double take. Yes, it wasn't looking up earlier. It was most definitely staring at you.</p><p> </p><p>Silver eyes locked on yours.</p><p> </p><p>???'s P.O.V</p><p>More voices. A male and a female. They are talking about me. Humans are fascinating in the way they recount small things as the most groundbreaking thing that has ever happened.</p><p> </p><p>I listen in and look up at the girl. I freeze. I don't think I've ever met a human that made me look twice. She has (h/c) hair and soft (e/c) eyes. I'm not sure what human's definitions of attractiveness are, but she's the most beautiful human I've ever laid eyes on.</p><p> </p><p>The guy is one of the people from earlier. I think his name was Mike. He seems to be telling her about me, too lost in his own world to notice me looking. This was risky, but he seems to be more airheaded than I thought.</p><p> </p><p>The human girl notices me staring and her eyes glaze over in fear. I was too lost in my thoughts to realize she noticed me.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh inwardly and return to my previous pose.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N)'s P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>I was suddenly very afraid of this robot. If the Freddy Fazbear's stories taught me anything, it was that an animatronic was never a good thing. And a working one was absolutely terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>I jumped back, bumping into Mike. He had a look of concern on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, (Y/N)? What did I miss?" He asked me. Everything, I wanted to say. He wasn't even paying attention and didn't see the single-handedly worst and best thing happen simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>I took in a shaky breath and answered, half-whispering, afraid the rabbit would hear me. "It looked at me."</p><p> </p><p>"What? How? It's eyes aren't even open." Mike stated.</p><p> </p><p>I turned around slowly and looked back at it. It's head was down and it's eyes were closed, just like before.</p><p> </p><p>As if it never moved at all.</p><p> </p><p>But I swear it did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>Was I going crazy?</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>Lost in thought, I was suddenly jolted back to reality by Mike.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Hey! (Y/N)! You ok?" Mike was tying to get my attention, waving a hand in front of my face. Was I? Did I just hallucinate seeing a robot covered in what looked like blood moving? I don't even believe in ghosts.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up at him and nodded. I must have not gotten enough sleep last night.</p><p> </p><p>"I was trying to tell you I have to go, but you were gone for a moment there." Mike said.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked Mike, suddenly frightened because that means I would be left alone with this thing. Imagination or not, the rabbit scared me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, technically, my shift ended,-" he looked at his wrist, which was bare. "-a long, long time ago. I just had to wait after my shift for you, then I was free to go."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh and one last thing." Mike was grinning now. I knew where this was going. "I was going to say good night, and speaking of night..."</p><p> </p><p>I groaned before the pun started. "I went to the cinema the other night to watch that new film about cheese. It was G rated." Mike was grinning from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>I groaned louder. Mike chuckled. He patted me on the shoulder, uttering one last "bye" before dissapearing out the door.</p><p> </p><p>This leaves me alone.</p><p> </p><p>With this rabbit.</p><p> </p><p>And I did not have a good feeling about that.</p><p> </p><p>Well, goodie for me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Four: What Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A cute rabbit boi makes the choice to fight back.</p><p>Reader beware, you’re in for a scare. (Lmao don’t copy strike me goosebumps)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2nd Person's P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you came back to your senses, you make a beeline for the office. You wanted to get as far away from the rabbit as you could. It would definitely scare costumers, if it scared you that easy. Did it really move?</p><p> </p><p>Finally you have some good luck, because you don't trip at all. Now you hope your luck is better and your shift flies by.</p><p> </p><p>You entered the office and plopped down in the chair, snatching up the tablet used for viewing the cameras. You flick through the cameras one by one, paranoid that something changed.</p><p> </p><p>Everything looked exactly the same.</p><p> </p><p>The day shift security guard set up a night vision camera in the room where the rabbit sat, so you kept checking. You don't know why he did it, because it just made your heart race faster every time you looked at that camera.</p><p> </p><p>You checked again. It was in exactly the same position as before.</p><p> </p><p>???'s P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>Mike finally left the building, and the girl scrambled off somewhere. Now I can start to hear my demon speaking quietly in the back of my mind, followed by sadistic giggles. If he thinks he's taking control, he's got another thing coming.</p><p> </p><p>I've been in this room for so long, so while his bloodlust keeps fading, my willpower gets stronger. I will not let him take another life. But if he does overpower me, I have a failsafe. I will stop him.</p><p> </p><p>I wish for the girl's safety. I do hope she can get away in time. I know he will take the first chance he gets to kill again after being in this room for so long.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel him pushing at the back of my mind, trying to take control. At this point I can hear his thoughts, a byproduct of accidentally killing him. He is fantasizing about the (h/c)-haired girl's grisly death. This angers me. I won't let him do this again, especially if I can do something about it this time.</p><p> </p><p>I push back, and he retreats. I sigh in relief, but jerk in place as he rams against the barrier in our minds. He pushes harder and harder, to the point it is draining me. I can't lose. I WON'T lose. If I do, countless people will get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>'Let me in, Spring...' He mutters in a sing-song voice into my mind.</p><p> </p><p>'Never, William!' I yell back, determined, focusing my mind towards his consciousness, and push back weakly. I can do this.</p><p> </p><p>But I can feel my strength failing me, and William overpowering my mind. I grit my teeth in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>'Come on, I can feel you failing to keep me away, just give in...' He growls lowly.</p><p> </p><p>My mind starts to shut down, and I grow exhausted. I feel my limbs go heavy, and I lose control.</p><p> </p><p>Stop...... Please......</p><p> </p><p>William's P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>Finally, I'm in control. Since I'm always in the back of Springs' mind, I see what he sees and I hear his thoughts. I know he wants to be the good guy, but not this time.</p><p> </p><p>I know he wants to stop me, but I overpowered him. This is going to be wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>That girl is going to have a hell of a night. I will make sure of that.</p><p> </p><p>I do like playing with my prey though, so I think I will go easy on her. I will savour every last scream.</p><p> </p><p>"Time to play, my little toy."</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N)'s P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh....nothing is happening..." I say to myself as I check over the cameras once again, becoming tired. My paranoia has worn off, and all I feel is exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>I lean back in my chair and pull my security cap over my eyes, falling asleep quickly.</p><p> </p><p>William's P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>Haha, you should never take your eyes off the predator, or it will strike. I like this game we're playing, but I will eventually become the victor.</p><p> </p><p>I watch as the camera's light blinks off, and get up.</p><p> </p><p>We're a little rusty, so I stretch our robotic limbs and saunter down the hall. I pause as I hear a whisper down another hallway. I follow it out of amusement, those stubborn children never leave me alone.</p><p> </p><p>I end up in a small room with old, outdated arcade machines. I look in a box and see one of the children curled up, mumbling to herself. I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"What, too scared of a new place to torment me? Poor thing, maybe if I find my old toy, you'll scram for good." I taunt the child. She looks up at me, an angry, distorted expression on her face. "Oh, so scary. Maybe you'll make yourself cry if you look in a mirror." My voice is as glitched and distorted as her face, but she understands me, and with a final glare, fades away.</p><p> </p><p>I turn back and continue on my journey. In minutes, I'm directly in front of the grimy office window, looking upon my sleeping prey. So innocent, so pure. Maybe Ill let her see as I snap her bones and tear her flesh. It's a shame I don't have a weapon.</p><p> </p><p>I begin to walk towards the office doorway, surprised all the loud scraping and grinding of our footsteps and gears hasn't woken her. Must be a heavy sleeper.</p><p> </p><p>I stop for a moment in the doorway, and before I can take another step I hear a bell. Looks like it's 6 a.m..</p><p> </p><p>I suddenly go rigid and turn back around and make my way through the vents to the room, completely out of control of my body. What is happening, I know I'm still in control.</p><p> </p><p>I growl, and very profanely accuse Springs of doing this in our minds. I smile in satisfaction as he shrinks in fear. He just meekly whimpers that he has no clue what's going on and there must be some mechanisms in the suit that makes it go back to its place at 6 a.m.</p><p> </p><p>Well, every game has its rules.</p><p> </p><p>I growl again and settle down on the floor in the middle of my blood puddle. I'll try again tomorrow, and Ill win this little game.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N)'s P.O.V</p><p> </p><p>I wake up to the sound of the bell, signaling the end of my shift. I stretch and stand, adjusting my hat.</p><p> </p><p>I look over to the doorway, and I swore I saw a shadow there for just a second, but it disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>I just ignore it and blame it on the limited sleep I've had recently.</p><p> </p><p>I hear a screech of metal and shrug it off as ambiance noises in the attraction, but decide not to stay any longer than I have to. It's still a horror attraction, after all.</p><p> </p><p>I grab my stuff and run out, and kept running until I'm a block away from the attraction, and walk home, getting some well-deserved rest.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that wasn't so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Five: Audio Lures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mmm reader has a noice alarm.</p><p>Also Springyboi gets cussed out.</p><p>By a certain grape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N's P.O.V</p><p>
  <strong>*You take the breath right out of me, you left a hole where my heart should be.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You gotta fight just to make it through, 'cause I will be the death of you*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(Changed my alarm sound bois)((This is Breath by Breaking Benjamin))</p><p> </p><p>My wonderful alarm rings throughout the room, making me smile and open my eyes. I dance over to my phone on my desk and turn the alarm off.</p><p> </p><p>What a nice start to the day, I feel great today. Let's hope it stays that way.</p><p> </p><p>I hop in the shower, throw my clean Fazbear's Fright uniform and grab F/F (Favorite Food) to eat. I go in the bathroom and do my normal routine. Hair, face, teeth, check. I step into my room and pull on my (F/C) converse.</p><p> </p><p>Well, if I hurry and leave now I'll make it to work a little early. I run out the door and get going to work. Back to sitting in a grimy office with the existential dread of a complete robot sitting on the other side of the attraction.</p><p> </p><p>I make it there in 5 minutes and glance at my watch as I walk in. 11:55. Good timing.</p><p> </p><p>As I pass that creepy hallway with the rabbit, and as a shiver goes down my spine, something tells me the get to the office as fast as possible.</p><p> </p><p>I break into a run and get to the office, sitting down and grabbing the tablet as I try to catch my breath.</p><p> </p><p>I turn on the tablet just as the bell rings to begin my shift. I check each camera, and nothing seems out of the ordinary, but I'll keep checking just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Spring's P.O.V.</p><p>Five minutes earlier</p><p>I sit there waiting, listening. The (h/c)-haired girl should arrive soon. I will hold off  William as long as possible. He's been hiding his strength and making me think I can hold him off. I will use the failsafe if he becomes dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>My good rabbit ear twitches and flicks in the direction of the back entrance, where the girl walks in from moments later.</p><p> </p><p>She closes the door behind her and begins walking towards the office. She suddenly stops and peers down my hallway, and shudders noticeably. I see a glimmer of a lost child behind her, whispering in her ear in their lost language, telling her to run.</p><p> </p><p>She then breaks into a frenzied run as if something was chasing her and turns down the hallway, her footsteps fading.</p><p> </p><p>I see the lost child approaching. Cassidy takes my hands, hers so small she just grabs two fingers each. "You must protect her, she has a pure soul. She will save you if you save her." Then she fades away, before I can thank her.</p><p> </p><p>I think back on what just happened and I know Cassidy is right. I want to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>'You know you can't save her. I'll get her just like all those annoying brats before.' William says with sadistic glee. I ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>I hear the bell ring and look up to the 'hidden' camera some 'day shift guard' installed.</p><p> </p><p>If I can hold William off for a little while, I can warn the girl about him, and she can save herself. I know there is an exit next to her office, I just need to push her out and barricade all the entrances, so no one will get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>The camera turns on for a second, and I immediately return to my previous position until it stops whirring. I will save everyone.</p><p> </p><p>When the red light stops blinking, I make my move. I get up and hurry to climb into the vents.</p><p> </p><p>I stay for a second and the camera clicks on again. I pick up the sound of a gasp with my excellent hearing. Well, she's not sleeping on the job this time.</p><p> </p><p>I crawl down the vent shafts, unaware of how much noise I am making until a vent cam clicks on.</p><p> </p><p>I freeze but stare directly at the camera when it is on. What else could I do? I hear a scream and a crashing sound. I continue on and exit out the nearest vent opening and move down the hall as quickly as I can. I have to get to her quickly before I lose control.</p><p> </p><p>As I walk down the hall, I hear a "hello?" echo from the room behind me. I keep walking, or, at least try to, but my robotics come to life and start walking towards the source of the sound.</p><p> </p><p>Oh no, the employees must have put these auditory lures as part of the attraction, but it actually affects my machinery. I am forced to move towards the sound of children.</p><p> </p><p>When I gets to the location, I stop and scan for 'life', or children, as it is protocol, but, upon finding none, I regain control. For now.</p><p> </p><p>The lure dragged me across half the location, now I've got to try again. I have to hurry if I want to help her, not hurt her. I begin my journey anew.</p><p> </p><p>This time, she catches on to the audio lure's purpose, and drags me all the way to cam 10. Luckily there is a vent that leads all the way to the office. I need to get her out of here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have to make it and save her.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Six: I Found You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grape Man don’t like vent shaft covers.</p><p>Somebody has anger issues</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N)'s P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>I hear a loud clanging in the vents. I quickly pull up the cameras, but can't seem to find that rabbit thing. Wait.... It's GONE! I check the room's cams over, but it's actually gone! It must be in the vents, but how is it moving? I wasn't hallucinating after all.</p><p> </p><p>The clanging gets louder and closer. I quickly pull up the cameras and switch to vent cams. I search all the vent cams and finally make it to the cam closest to the right side of my office and just in time to catch the rabbit climbing through the vents quickly.</p><p> </p><p>I block off the vent but it wasn't fast enough and the clanging continues. I begin to panic. I get out of my chair and back away from the vent shaft cover next to my desk. I stand next to the doorway, about to bolt, but can't seem to move.</p><p> </p><p>As I wait for my impending death, the vent shaft cover wiggles a bit, then dents outwardly, comes loose, and flies halfway across the room like it was punched.</p><p> </p><p>Spring's P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>As I reach the end of the vent shaft, I try to wiggle the cover off, it doesn't come off. I start to get frustrated, but quickly realize my mistake and try to move backwards.</p><p> </p><p>William lets out a crazed laugh as he worms into the weakness in my consciousness caused by my frustration.</p><p> </p><p>He found a way in, and I cannot stop him. I call out to the lost children.</p><p> </p><p>William's P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>I punch the stubborn vent shaft cover off and climb out of the vent, seeing the girl. Got her.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widen, and she shrinks back into the corner by the doorway. I begin to walk forward.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N)'s P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit is walking towards me. I finally get a good look at it. It is in terrible condition, with tears all over, revealing metal, pink stuff, and red splatters everywhere. The torso is showing, and what I see makes me want to vomit. Organs. Human organs wrapped around the robotic spine. There's a human in there.</p><p> </p><p>It comes closer, and I can't help but let a few tears slide down my cheeks. The rabbit looms over me. It reaches it hand out, and picks me up by the neck. I gasp and claw at its hand as it squeezes my neck with an iron grip. My vision starts to go dark, but suddenly,</p><p> </p><p>It drops me.</p><p> </p><p>I blink back my tears and look up. The rabbit has backed up, and is struggling against something I can't see. It's arms are suspended in the air, fists clenched, as some unseen force holds it back. I see glimmers in the air, like how the air looks around a fire. The glimmers turn into figures, five of them. They look like children, each holding on to a limb. There are two hanging off of the legs, two restraining the arms, and one child behind the rabbit's head, petting the mouldy ears and whispering to it.</p><p> </p><p>The struggling ceased, and the rabbit's eyes, which you hadn't noticed were purple, turn back to silver as it drops to its knees with a thud. The child next to the rabbit's head nods and all the figures fade away, leaving you two alone. The rabbit leans forward, holding its head in its hands. You don't feel any malice coming from it like you did before. You decide to take a risk, and step forward. The rabbit doesn't move, but you hear what you think was a whimper.</p><p> </p><p>You take another step forward, and place your hand on the rabbit's shoulder. It drops its hands and looks up at you, and you can clearly see tear tracks running down it's cheeks. You come to a decision. "H-Hey, are you okay?" The rabbit's gaze does not leave your eyes, but when it looks down, to your neck, where bruises are probably forming, it shudders.</p><p> </p><p>Then it speaks. "I-I almos-st did-didn't m-m-make i-it." It speaks in a mixture of a glitchy robot voice and what sounds like a heavy smokers voice, but sounds distinctly male. You think the other voice is coming from the corpse you saw inside it. "What do you mean?" You speak as softly and gently as possible, as to not startle it-him.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks, then stands, making you jump back. He grabs your arm, but with far less force than before. "H-Hey! Let me go!" He looks down at you, and if he wasn't a robot, you could describe the look he's giving you as almost tender. "Y-You can-n't s-s-stay. H-He will c-come bac-ck."</p><p> </p><p>You stop, dragging you feet as he tries to pull you out of the office. "But this is my job! It's only 3 a.m.! I can't leave." The robot turns back to you, unblinking. "W-Would you r-rather hav-ve y-y-your j-job or y-your l-life?" You gulp, and let him pull you. He pulls you out of the office, to the exit right next to it. He pushes you up to the door. ""G-Go." You don't have to be told twice.</p><p> </p><p>You run.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Seven: It’s Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader talks with ya favorite bunny boi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring's P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>In the office</p><p> </p><p>I stood up, grabbing her arm gently. I guided her to the exit, and when she was finally out, I breathed a sigh of relief. I'm glad the failsafe worked. The only way to get William to stop, was to put him in a loop of his own memories. Right now, he thinks he's with his children. The only downside to the failsafe is I get dragged into some memories, like reliving the murders he committed using me as a disguise.</p><p> </p><p>I start to pick through the location, looking for things to barricade the doors with. I find the old planks that hid my room and use some of the poles they mount robot pieces on as bars for the door. I get to work, making sure not even the day shift can get in.</p><p> </p><p>2nd Person's P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>You listened to him. As soon as you exited the attraction, you ran like hell itself was chasing you. Your lungs were burning, but you make it home and lock every single door and window in your home. You collapse on your couch, trying to catch your breath. Thinking back on what happened. Those figures, restraining the rabbit, you're absolutely sure they're ghosts. But you didn't believe in ghosts. Now you can't deny it.</p><p> </p><p>But what about the rabbit? You remember when you looked at the vent cams, its eyes were silver, but when it exited the vents, they were purple. You already know that ghosts are real, but he said something about someone coming back. Maybe there's a ghost inside him, and that's why his eyes turned purple. But who could be so evil that they would kill you the first chance they get?</p><p> </p><p>You need to sleep on this. You ditch your shoes and double-check the locks before settling in bed. You close your eyes, and dream of a puppet giving children gifts.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>You startle awake to your phone ringing. You look at the time, 7 a.m.. You pick up your phone and look at the caller ID. It's Mike. You answer the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Y/N, thank god!"</p><p> </p><p>You sit up. Mike sounded distressed. "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Someone is inside the attraction, they blocked up all the doors, and we can't get in. I called you to make sure you weren't trapped in there." Did the rabbit do this? He sure wanted you out fast, maybe this was why.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm at home." He breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"They're talking about waiting it out, to see if the person comes out, so nothing gets damaged. Every penny counts, y'know."</p><p> </p><p>You laugh a little at this. "So what, we don't have jobs until they get back in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Seems like it. We're still getting paid, but less so they don't lose money."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay. So what are you gonna do?" You ask Mike</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles. "I'm gonna take a vacation, I need one."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, call me if anything changes. I'm going back to sleep." You yawn.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll see ya, (Y/N)." And with that, he hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>You actually weren't going back to sleep. You need to get in there. You may get hurt, but you need answers.  What happened there? Were those the missing children from 30+ years ago? Who is that rabbit? Is the rabbit a ghost too?</p><p> </p><p>You spend hours mindlessly wandering the house, but decide to go shopping. You buy a flashlight, some rope, and a small switchblade, but you don't know how much good that'll do. You gingerly touch the bruise on your neck as you watch the sun set. Time to go. You grab everything you need, while dressed in a dark outfit that will draw less attention. You get to the attraction and scope out the place. You walk around the back and... Bingo! A window! It's the window to the restroom. It also happens to be right under a dumpster.</p><p> </p><p>You carefully and as quietly as you can, climb onto the dumpster. The window also happens to be cracked, but it's a small and high-up window. You decide to go feet first, and lower yourself in, feeling for something solid. You find the back of the toilet and lower yourself down, trying not to make any sound. You step down onto the floor, and you think you hear a child giggle. It sends a shiver up your spine, and you look around, not finding one of the ghosts you saw before.</p><p> </p><p>You continue on. You check the room that the rabbit was found in, but it's empty. You look throughout the attraction, not finding him or even seeing a camera turn on. You assume the only place he could be is the office. You turn off your flashlight and head there. You peer into the window of the office, and see him. The rabbit is sitting in a corner of the office, knees pulled up to his chest, eyes seemingly unseeing as they bore into the floor in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>You step into the office, and one of his ears twitches.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The (Formerly Late Late But Now Early) Christmas Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This will be a joke update/short story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your P.O.V<br/>I was sitting at home, on the couch, with Springtrap, we were watching Jacksepticeye on the t.v., but Springtrap seemed to be more interested in the spinning lights on the Christmas tree star.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Springtrap jumped, and I giggled at that. He gets so jumpy when he's focused on something. I pat his fur between his ears, and got up to answer the door.</p><p>It was The Author a.k.a, Foxy, and she brought Sans and Papyrus!</p><p>Sans looked up at me, because he's pretty short, and his smile widened. "Hey kid," he said coolly.</p><p>Papyrus jumped up and down in excitement, careful not to drop his casserole dish, probably full of spaghetti. I prayed to whatever god there is that it didn't have glitter in it, or chocolate. I shudder at the thought.</p><p>Papyrus is sweet, but the last time he made spaghetti, let's just say, the taste was indescribable.</p><p>"YIPPEE, IT IS THE TINY HUMAN AUTHOR'S BEST FRIEND! I BROUGHT SPAGHETTI!!" Papyrus screamed joyfully.</p><p>I noticed that Papyrus was wearing a scarf with red and white stripes, and Sans had on a Santa hat.</p><p>The Author had on purple converse, ripped jeans, a purple shirt with a glittery dreamcatcher design, a purple hoodie over that, and her hair was purple fading to teal. She also had on a red and green Christmas bowtie, and her black school beanie.</p><p>I was just wearing a big Guns n' Roses shirt and a pair of fluffy black pajama pants. I felt a fluffy paw on my shoulder, so I knew Springtrap was behind me.</p><p>"Merry Christmas!" The three visitors shouted.</p><p>Springtrap backed up a little, but I grabbed his paw to reassure him. I smiled warmly at The Author, Sans, and Papyrus.</p><p>The Author chuckled. "Well, are you gonna let us in or not? We brought gifts." I smiled warmly at my guests and backed up to let them in.</p><p>We all went to the living room, after Papyrus set the spaghetti on the dining room table. Springtrap and I sat on the couch, while The Author and Sans shared a loveseat, and Papyrus sat on the carpet, due to his height. (To clarify, not because he would be touching the ceiling even sitting down, but because he wanted to be closes to everyone else in height, even if it entailed sitting on the floor ((Carpeted, of course, only the best for your favorite cinnamon roll)))</p><p>Springtrap had been relatively quiet the whole time, but I smiled when he quietly said 'Merry Christmas' to everyone.</p><p>"Now, let's get this party started." The Author claps in excitement. Sans and Papyrus pull out their phones to access their pocket dimensions, and pull out two presents each.</p><p>The Author just pulls two presents out of thin air. I noticed Papyrus' careful and precise wrapping, and Sans at least made an effort to wrap his gifts.</p><p>Three are handed to Springtrap, all wrapped with different patterns of green and black. My three presents are all purple and teal patterns.</p><p>Springtrap looks over at me, as if he was asking to open the gifts. I put my hand on his paw and smile at him. "You don't need to ask to open them, just go ahead." I say softly.</p><p>Springtrap smiles and wastes no time ripping the wrapping paper off of The Author's gift. He opens the small box and his eyes light up. He pulls out a fur brush and looks at me, then The Author.</p><p>He looks back to the brush and says "Thank you." Loud enough for everyone to hear. It's my turn to open a gift next. I open the one from Papyrus, after admiring the wrapping job.</p><p>It's a friendship bracelet, made of black and purple thread, with four little charms with my friends faces. Springtrap's is the same, but made of green and black thread.</p><p>"DO YOU LOVE IT? OF COURSE YOU LOVE IT. THOSE ARE GIFTS FROM I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus' scarf was fluttering in an unseen wind, showing how proud he is you both liked his gifts.</p><p>Sans chuckles and pats his brother on the shoulder. "Settle down, bro. They love your amazing gifts."</p><p>Papyrus makes a triumphant 'Nyeh' and goes quiet again.</p><p>Springtrap hands me my gift from The Author, and I smile at her and open it carefully.</p><p>It is a pretty big gift, and I squeal in delight as I open it. It is a shiny new black PS4 with gold trim, and an included copy of COD: Modern Warfare.</p><p>Springtrap looks at it with wide eyes, and I flip over the box and point to the little text box that says, 'Two controllers included'. He smiles wide and I laugh at his reaction.</p><p>The Author looks pleased, after taking so long to figure out what I wanted. Sans chuckles and you notice his smile has been genuine since he walked in the door.</p><p>Now we get to open our gifts from Sans. Springtrap rips open the sloppy gift wrapping to reveal a mini popcorn maker.</p><p>I giggle as you remember his enjoyment at hearing the corn kernels pop in the microwave.</p><p>Springtrap looks over at Sans and thanks him with a huge grin on his face. Sans mumbles a 'no prob' with a slight blue tint to his cheekbones.</p><p>It's time for me to open my gift from Sans. I look at the purple wrapping with little teal bunnies. I look at Sans with a scrutinizing look, knowing he did that on purpose.</p><p>I open the gift, and smile as I see a high powered telescope. That's one thing I have in common with Sans. We both like looking at the stars.</p><p>Springtrap and I thank our guests for the gifts, and Papyrus gets up, remembering his spaghetti. He sets the casserole dish on the coffee table and Sans uses his magic to grab plates and silverware out of the kitchen, as well as drinks.</p><p>We all start eating, and I marvel at the taste of this new and improved (emphasis in improved) spaghetti recipe. It's great, and I tell Papyrus that. He is pleased by my compliments, and continues to down his plate.</p><p>---</p><p>And so, you spend a wonderful Christmas with the people you care about, enjoying their company. You hope that every Christmas can be like this, and need to remember not to fall for the whoopie cushion in the chair prank again.</p><p>Merry Late (Early) Christmas!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eight: Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and the bunny boi try to make a plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey."</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit's head snaps up and his eyes search for the source of the noise until you step into view from behind the doorway of the office. He locks eyes with you, and his eyes narrow. He jumps up from his sitting position and approaches you. You put your hands out in front of you. "Whoa, hold on there buddy, none of that neck grabbing like before." You tried to be funny, but now he just looks ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>He stops a few steps from you. "H-How d-did yo-ou get-t i-in?" He questions you. "I just climbed in the bathroom window." You reply, a little more snarky than intended. His eyes narrow again, and he grabs you by the arm again. "Hey, wait! Where are we going?" You seriously don't like being pulled around like this. "I-I'm takin-ng y-y-you bac-ck t-to where y-you c-came in-n s-so yo-ou c-can l-l-leave."</p><p> </p><p>You pull your arm out of his loose grip. "I came here for a reason. I'm not leaving." He doesn't respond, and just keeps walking as you trail behind him. "Who were those children?" He stops in his tracks, but does not turn around. "Y-You c-can s-s-see the-em?" He sounds scared and curious at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, and I saw them holding you down. Are you a ghost too?" His ear twitches, and he leans forward. You were about to ask if he was okay, but his shoulders are shaking. You hear him start to giggle, little glitchy and breathy giggles. His giggles turn into full-blown laughter. You get annoyed. He's not going to answer you, instead laughing at your question.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're not a ghost? What are you then?" He stands up straight again and turns around, facing you finally. He spreads his arms out to either side of him. "W-What d-d-do I loo-ok like t-to y-you?" You think as he puts his arms down. Your face pales. "Y-You're the robot?! You're a real, talking, walking robot? But no-one is controlling you!"</p><p> </p><p>He sneers at that. "W-Why w-would a-a-anyone contr-rol m-me if I-I can-n j-just contr-rol my-myself?" You guess he's right, but he's a sentient robot! Sentient robots don't exist now, let alone 30 years ago. "Have you always been alive?" "Y-Yes." You tilt your head. "How?" He looks at the floor, as if reliving something. "A-Ask m-m-my creat-tor."</p><p> </p><p>"So if you're the robot, then I can assume the guy with purple eyes who doesn't talk is a ghost?" He goes rigid at this. Were you not supposed to notice? "M-More li-ike a-a demon." So they are different. This robot in front of you, with the silver eyes, is not the same one as the one who held you up by your throat. "Are you going to tell me about those children? What happened to them?"</p><p> </p><p>He continues walking. "O-Only i-i-if it'll g-get y-you t-to lea-ave." Wow, this guy really wants to be alone. You follow behind him. He ends up leading you to the room he was found in, and sits in a corner as far away from the dried blood puddle as he can. You sit next to him.</p><p> </p><p>He glances over at you, then begins his story. "A l-long time a-a-ago, I-I used to-o prefor-rm a-as a sta-age anima-atronic-c. I a-also duo-ubled a-as a suit-t peop-ple could wear-r." You already kind of guessed that.</p><p> </p><p>"O-one day-y, I-I was i-in th-he back r-r-room o-of t-the Res-sturant. T-the man w-who w-wore m-me ofte-en came i-in. I th-thought t-that this w-would be a-a norma-al d-d-day."</p><p> </p><p>He paused. I looked him in the eyes, urging him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"B-but th-he man p-put me-e on, and fo-ollowed a-a grou-up o-of k-k-kids. T-there were f-five k-kids. Th-three b-b-boys a-and two g-girls." You saw five ghosts restraining him. You don't like where this story is going.</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit paused for a second.</p><p> </p><p>"He man-naged t-to l-l-lure them int-to t-the back r-room, t-this room, a-and..."</p><p> </p><p>It came out barely above a raspy whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"H-he brutally mur-rdered t-them."</p><p> </p><p>You froze in absolute shock. Sure, everybody's heard the rumors. Missing kids. Bad-smelling suits. Blah, blah, blah.</p><p> </p><p>But to hear that it was true, and this..... robot saw what happened, it scared you.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that who's inside of you? Who is he?" You need to know. He sighs, faces you, and grabs the part of his mask that connects the jaws together. He pulls it up, and your eyes widen. Looking back at you is the withered face of a corpse.</p><p> </p><p>"The Purple Guy, William Afton."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Nine: Will You Come Back?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You gotta leave bonny boi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2nd Person's P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>You froze, mouth agape. The face staring back at you was long dead, and melded with the suit.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to him?" You asked. He sighed and closed the mask, slumping down again.</p><p> </p><p>"H-he hid t-the bodi-ies I-in t-the o-other robots. B-but somehow, t-the souls b-bonded w-with the s-suits, a-and they cam-me t-t-to life. They w-were ang-gry, a-and wan-nted revenge-e." He said bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit looked up to see if I was still listening, and I kept my eyes trained on him. "H-He went ba-ack. He w-was goi-ing t-to destroy t-them. S-so he l-lured t-them into-o the b-b-back room-m. O-One b-by one, h-he dismantled t-them." He stops, as if he was recalling a memory. You know he was. He was there.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened next?" I asked him. I needed to know how this ended. "H-he didn't u-understa-nd souls. B-by destroying t-their b-bodies, he w-was releasin-ng th-hem. They ch-hased h-him into t-the back r-room, w-where I sat, d-deactivated...." He trails off before continuing. This memory seems painful for him.</p><p> </p><p>"H-he thought i-it was a-a-a good i-idea t-to hide-e i-in me. H-he didn't n-noti-ice the w-water leaki-ing from t-the r-roof. H-he p-put me on-n a-and moved t-too q-quickly." The rabbit stopped. You've heard all the recorded tapes of the affectionately nicknamed Phone Dude, so you can guess what happened next. "He set off the springlocks."</p><p> </p><p>The rabbit gave a simple nod and started again. "I-I killed h-him. But h-his s-soul stayed w-with m-me. H-he and I-I are c-c-constantly figh-hting f-for con-ntrol." So the man who tried to kill you is a literal psychopathic murdering ghost. Nice to know. "So you're sharing a body with a child murderer?" The rabbit looked down. "Y-yes, a-and h-he used m-my frustration aga-ainst m-me when I-I was c-coming t-to warn y-you."</p><p> </p><p>That made sense. It seemed like an outrageous story, but this rabbit seemed trustworthy. "Alright, then what do we do?" I said, determined. He looked shocked. "Y-you believe m-me?" You laughed. "How could I deny that story after seeing actual ghosts? And you seem like you wouldn't lie about something like that."</p><p> </p><p>You continue. "Why were they holding you down like that? What were they doing that made you cry?" He looks away. "I-I-I used m-my f-failsafe. I c-called t-to th-he lo-ost chil-ldren." The lost children? "Why do you call them the lost children?" He locks eyes with you again. "I-It's q-q-quite lit-teral. They a-are lo-ost. T-They a-are trap-pped in t-this pl-lane o-of exis-stence unt-til William d-dies. Th-hey a-are t-tied t-t-to him."</p><p> </p><p>"So, theoretically, if we find a way to kill him, he'll be gone and the children would be set free?" Its eyes widen as it thinks of an idea. It opens its mouth to speak, but closes it again. It takes a moment to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what i-if we seperate-e u-us, t-then d-d-destroy hi-is b-body?" He seems to be lost in thought. "You mean like remove his body from you?" You ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes. i-if we r-remove a-a-and destr-roy his b-body, i-it could r-release h-his s-s-soul." He tilts its head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>That gave me a thought."So we just need to cut him out and destroy him."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes, but w-we n-need to do i-it in a-a way-y that i-it se-eems like a-an acci-ident so-o you w-wouldn't get i-in trouble." He says. That's smart of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah that's a problem..."</p><p> </p><p>Ding dong ding dong</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, that's the bell. That means people will trying to get in again. I have to go, and you have to go back to your place." You say quickly. That means the sun will be rising and you can't be seen.</p><p> </p><p>You stand up and walk to the doorway. "Oh yeah, make sure to close and lock that window behind me so no one can get in." It seems wrong to keep people out of your own workplace, but this rabbit clearly wants to be left alone. But you're still coming back. "I'm coming back tonight, after sundown." You look at him with a look that tells him he can't argue, so he stays quiet and nods instead.</p><p> </p><p>You turn around, but then remember something. "Oh yeah, what's your name?" You look back at the rabbit. "I-I'm S-Spring-gtrap b-but you c-can call-l m-me S-S-Springs." Springs' lower eyelids lift, imitating a smile.</p><p> </p><p>You smile back and Springs stands up, ready to follow you to the bathroom and lock the window behind you. You climb onto the toilet, but Springs calls out to you.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Wait!" He calls out.</p><p> </p><p>You turn around and reply. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>His voice comes from the dark doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"Pro-omise m-me you'll c-come bac-ck, o-ok?" He asks quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I promise I'll come back, Springs." You answer honestly.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, you crawl out of the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Ten: Knife To Meet You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I mean, the title says it all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/N)'s P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>When I got home, I was utterly exhausted. I barely had time to lock the door and kick off my shoes before I collapsed on the couch, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the cushions.</p><p> </p><p>I want to help Springs, but I dunno how. For now I'll just sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~Time Skip~~</p><p> </p><p>I slowly wake up, stretching as my joints pop in a satisfying way. I woke before my alarm, that's strange.</p><p> </p><p>I see it's only 10:30, so I decide to chill in my living room for a bit. I start to doze off watching Markiplier play Getting Over It, after he throws his chair.</p><p> </p><p>I open my eyes, but I'm not in my living room, I'm standing outside a building. The sign says "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". It's a little strange that I'm having a dream of a place I've never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>I see kids and parents swarming inside the building, and I walk up to the doors. I reach to grab the handle, but I phase right through the door, and lose my balance. I land on my hands and knees, and look up to see kids running straight through my body.</p><p> </p><p>This is a weird dream. I've always sort of existed in dreams, I could interact with objects and people, but it seems like I just don't exist in this dream.</p><p> </p><p>I remember reading somewhere that you cannot dream up a new face, you always see people that you've seen before in dreams, but I don't recognize anyone in this dream.</p><p> </p><p>I stand up, still feeling weird that people are just walking through me, but I head into the building, walking through the doors.</p><p> </p><p>I feel like kids are yelling and talking, but it sounds like i'm underwater and everything is distorted.</p><p> </p><p>Past the main lobby there was a huge dining room with tables covered in white tablecloths with rainbow sprinkle patterns.</p><p> </p><p>There was a stage to the right of the entrance with real, working animatronics. They actually looked like the original animatronics. There was a brown bear, Freddy, a purple bunny, Bonnie, and a yellow chicken, Chica.</p><p> </p><p>To the left there was a hallway with bathrooms. Directly across the room from the entrance was what I assumed was the kitchen, because of all the pots and pans banging around.</p><p> </p><p>On the wall across from the bathrooms was a room that said 'Employees Only' and the door was slightly ajar. Further down that wall was a smaller stage with purple starry curtains surrounding it. The curtains were closed and there was a sign in front of them that said 'Out Of Order'.</p><p> </p><p>Across from the stage there seemed to be two identical hallways leading somewhere. But what caught my eye most was the big yellow bunny standing outside of the Employees Only Room.</p><p> </p><p>I walked over the the bunny, it looked a lot like Springs. Maybe it was him a long time ago? But as I inspected the bunny, I noticed that there were two very human eyes peering out of the suit, rather than the plastic eyeballs present in the robots on stage.</p><p> </p><p>I saw the bunny gesturing to someone. I turned around and saw a group of kids walking up to the bunny. I couldn't hear the bunny clearly, but I caught words like 'party' and 'special'.</p><p> </p><p>There were two girls and three boys. The three boys, for some reason, had blurred over faces. I feel like I know these children.</p><p> </p><p>I could see the two girls clearly, though. One girl had straight black hair in pigtails with little yellow hair ties and brown eyes. The second girl had curly golden hair, also in pigtails and baby blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When I tried to focus on what any of the five were wearing, my head started to hurt, so I stopped that. I turned around to see the bunny's head poking out of the Employees Only Room and the kids filing in one by one.</p><p> </p><p>I walked through the door to see shelves of robot heads and a table with a robotic skeleton sitting on it. I think the tapes I had to listen to in the beginning of my job called those Endoskeletons. Creepy.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, the bunny seemed to be leading the kids through another door and down a set of stairs. My hearing came back, and I could hear the kids shuffling down the steps and muttering amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>The kids seemed to be following eagerly, but one kid, the girl with black hair, was looking around nervously. There was another door at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>The kids all walked into the room and the rabbit slammed the door shut and twisted the lock. All the kids froze up in fear as the bunny pulled a bread knife from its pocket.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened in realization. It, no HE, was gonna kill them. This is William, the murderer. He began to circle the kids as they began to cry out in fear.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped on the girl with golden hair and slit her throat so bad she was almost decapitated. One of the boys yelled out what you assumed was her name. "Susie!!!"</p><p> </p><p>All that came out of Susie was a weak gurgle as her blood pooled out on the floor. The other girl screamed.</p><p> </p><p>The bunny pounces on another, one of the boys this time, and shoved the knife right between his shoulder blades. His scream was horrifying.</p><p> </p><p>This was when I decided to leave, I couldn't see more. But when I tried to turn around, I couldn't. I was forced to watch this horrible act. He grabbed the other two boys around the throat and stabbed each of them a few times in the stomach as they screamed.</p><p> </p><p>He then turned on the last girl. She tried to run for the door but tripped on a crack in the concrete floor. William jumped on top of her and began ruthlessly stabbing her everywhere. He stabbed her stomach, chest, face, and finally right through her neck, silencing her cries.</p><p> </p><p>He then stood up and dusted himself off, before turning to me. I freaked out that he could see me and tried to walk through the door but I seemed to be solid.</p><p> </p><p>William chuckled. "Can't you see, girl? I'm coming for you. I'll find you, and slowly cut you open as you scream beautifully."</p><p> </p><p>He then raised the knife over my neck, pressing down, but as he was about to plunge it into my skin, his body suddenly burst into flames. He yelled in agony.</p><p> </p><p>The children's bodies began to rise, spilling blood, organs, all the wounds showing. A door appeared in the wall and the mangled children began dragging William's burning, writhing form into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>This was not a dream. This was a memory, but the end was completely different, like it started out as a memory and ended as a dream.</p><p> </p><p>As you looked up, the door was gone. The kids were gone.</p><p> </p><p>William was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>